


Day 5: It's Time for a Vacation

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Hawaii, Jason is a Good Boyfriend, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Policing Gotham is a full time job for Red Hood and Red Robin. With Tim still healing from his broken arm, Jason decides it's time he take Tim out of the city and away from work for a well deserved vacation. The only issue is convincing Tim that they can handle being away for a week.This one is a direct sequel to Day 1's "Carnival" prompt.Prompt was "Island vacation"





	Day 5: It's Time for a Vacation

Tim struggled into one of Jason’s shirts. He was tired of wearing T-shirts and sweatpants or leggings outside of work. He wanted to look presentable even when he didn’t have to be in the office. He was also determined to get dressed without assistance, broken arm be damned. Getting the shirt on had been a challenge. Getting it buttoned was a step up in the difficulty department. At last he had all but the top two buttons done. Now for pants. 

Jason entered the bedroom to see Tim trying and failing to pull skinny jeans up with one hand. “Want some help, baby bird? You look good in my shirt. You should wear my clothes more often.”

“If I wear your clothes you’re in a rush to get me out of them.” Tim did a little dance to try to get the pants on. Giving up, he kicked them off and sat down on the bed. “I’m tired of wearing suits or gym clothes. Tired of needing your help to get dressed.” He raked his hair back with a frustrated huff. “I wanted to wear something nice instead of looking like a slob all the time. And I thought it could do it myself.” 

Jason sat down next to him. “You don’t look like a slob. You’re far too pretty to ever manage that.” He wrapped his arm around Tim’s waist. “I know how fucking maddening it is to have an injured arm. Simple things like putting on clothes or eating become a lot harder. I know we Bats are stubborn as all get out, but it’s not a crime to need my help to put on a pair of pants or a shirt.” He kissed Tim’s hair. “Now I’ve got something to take your mind off your arm. And I’m not always in a rush to undress you when you wear something of mine!” 

Tim decided he’d let Jason think that. For now. “All right. What do you have?” As frustrating as dealing with a broken arm was, he was blessed to have such a caring and attentive lover. 

“Want me to show you now?” 

“Please. I need a distraction that isn’t paperwork or security footage.” At least his usual villains seemed to be laying low. 

“Close your eyes.” Jason waited until he did so before getting up off the bed. Tim heard Jason opening a desk drawer and closing it again. The surprise had to be something small then. “Quit trying to guess, Timmy. I know that expression. Now keep your eyes closed until I say so.”

Tim waited impatiently for Jason to return to the bed. The mattress dipped beneath his weight. “Can I look now?”

“Wait.” Jason laid something light on his bare thigh. “Okay. You can open your eyes now.”

Tim obeyed. He picked up the white envelope. It was unmarked and unsealed. Inside were two cruise tickets, a pamphlet for the company, two plane tickets, and then a receipt for a three night stay at a luxury resort. Tim’s eyes widened as he scanned the tickets. “You bought us a vacation?” He kissed Jason’s cheek, trying not to let the worry show. “That’s sweet of you, Jay, it really is. Are you sure you can take that time off though? Can we afford to leave? I have the company and computer monitoring as Red Robin until I recover. I know the Red Hood has a lot on his plate.” Both of them had duties they couldn’t simply walk away from for a week in Hawaii. 

Jason pulled him onto his lap. “Knew you’d fuss. It’s all going to be fine, Tim. I’ve got everything taken care of. Bruce or Lucius will be in the office while you’re with me. Roy’s covering my usual patrol with Kori’s help. You’ve been working your ass off before and after you broke your arm. The carnival trip helped you relax a little, but this is something that you and I both need.” He rubbed Tim’s side and smirked. “Don’t worry about letting that big brain of yours go to waste. Night two on the cruise involves a murder mystery party. Should be a fun little challenge for us.” 

Tim was still worried about leaving his work behind. He couldn’t turn Jason down when he’d gone to so much to prepare everything. And he really did sound excited about going to Hawaii with him. Plus, this was the first real vacation they’d be taking as a couple. “When do we leave?” 

“Tomorrow evening. We arrive in Honolulu at 7 AM.” 

Tim gaped. Clearly he hadn’t paid enough attention to the tickets! “Tomorrow?” He felt protests and excuses rising. One look at Jason’s expression had him taking a breath to force them down. Bruce had managed Wayne Industries with Lucius’ help before Tim had taken over. The company wouldn’t burn down around their ears in a week simply because Tim wasn’t there to run things. Gotham hadn’t spontaneously combusted during the course of previous injuries either. Their friends and family could handle the city while he and Jason took a much-needed vacation. “You’re trying to give me a heart attack aren’t you.” He sighed and shook his head. “We have to get awful Hawaiian shirts for the whole family.” He could already see Damian’s disgusted expression while Dick would love the shirt, no matter how hideous or tacky it was. 

Jason snickered. “Already planned on that. My two favorite redheads are getting hot pink shirts with purple leis as their souvenirs.” 

Tim grimaced at the thought of how badly that would clash with Roy and Kori’s hair. “Maybe we should find an ugly green for the family.” He froze, realizing that he was in no way prepared to leave since he hadn’t packed or notified the office or done a dozen other things he needed to have finished. He wasn’t even wearing pants! “Shit, I need to pack!” He jumped off Jason’s lap. There wouldn’t be time tomorrow with a full day at Wayne Industries including a board meeting and then lunch with a potential buyer for their newest water filtration technology. How was he going to – 

“Relax, baby bird. I can see you panicking. Your suitcase is packed, Lucius knows I’m taking you to Hawaii as does your secretary. Both of them are excited for you and said you more than deserve a vacation. So we’re going to go on a cruise and enjoy our beach hotel. You can lay out on the beach and drink smoothies if you want, but this is our vacation and a mandatory break from work for you.” Jason took his hand. “No laptops, no iPads. Cell phone use for pictures only. Seven days of rest and relaxation. We both need this, Tim.”

Tim found himself taking a breath again. “You’re going to have to remind me how to relax instead of work.” If it worked he’d have to share some tips with Selina so she could try getting Bruce to take a vacation. She’d probably have to sedate him.

Jason laughed. “I promise I will.” 

* * *

Tim settled back into his chair, enjoying the sand beneath his toes. Despite his misgivings about up and leaving Gotham the vacation had been a great idea. The cruise had been the most fun he’d had all year, even though the murder mystery had been embarrassingly easy to solve. Also Jason must have studied some kind of How to Romance Your Boyfriend novel as well because he’d been giving Tim melt into the mattress massages to really get him to relax. The effect had been kind of ruined last night since Tim kept giggling as he thought of the ghost tour they’d gone on as a joke last night.

“What’s on your mind?”

Tim realized he’d started laughing again. “I just pictured us going on a Gotham Ghost Tour with Cass and Dick. With the four of us wearing our new Hawaiian shirts.” He’d texted Kon a picture of Jason modeling the garish, pea green shirt with its oversized pink and purple floral pattern. Kon had responded with an offer to fly to Hawaii and burn the entire supply. 

Jason snickered. “We’d have to bring the demon spawn and the redheads too. I think we’d wind up scaring all the ghosts away.” 

“Probably. It would be funny though.” 

Jason toasted Tim with his smoothie. “It would.” 

They lapsed back into silence again. Both were simply content to soak up the sun and surf until they felt like moving on to a new activity.


End file.
